


Susan Pevensie Crossovers

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Robin Hood (2018), Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Susan Pevensie's possible pairings.Previously posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Susan Pevensie, Legolas Greenleaf/Susan Pevensie, Robin of Locksley/Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie/Guy of Gisborne, Susan Pevensie/Jon Snow, Susan Pevensie/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Kudos: 4





	1. Susan x Arthur - Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.
> 
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an *

“Shouldn’t we be trying to be friends, Majesty?”

Susan gave him a flat look. “I’m certain that isn’t exactly what we are supposed to be trying here.”

“I’d rather be friends.” Arthur said, putting his feet on the table. “I don’t want to sleep with one eye open, fearing my beautiful wife might stab me in the middle of the night.”

If Susan was the type of woman who snorted, she’d be doing this right now. However, Queens did not snort. “I am not about to kill my husband.” She glanced at him. “No matter how much he annoys me.”

“Careful with the flirting, darling.” Arthur called. “We have to resist until after we are married, and I’m an impressionable young man.”

Susan rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I waste my time trying to have a mature conversation with you.” She finally lost some of her patience, and -therefore -some of her restrain.

“There she is.” Arthur grinned. “I was wondering how much more you could take, before you finally said exactly what you think.”

“I beg your pardon?” She was astonished.

“You don’t like me; you don’t want to do this.” Arthur told her, completely uncaring. “You’re doing this because you’re all about duty, but you hate it.”

She lifted her chin. “I will do whatever is necessary for Narnia.”

“That’s admirable.” He conceded. “But I don’t want to marry a woman that sees me as another obligation.”

“Don’t tell me you’re calling the wedding off!”

“No. I’ll just make you fall in love with me.”

This time Susan didn’t even try to hide it. She just exploded in peals of laughter. “Good luck with that.”


	2. Susan x Arthur - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“You look angry. How about you take all that energy and put it to good use?”_

Susan sent him a look she hoped it conveyed properly how stupid that sentence had been.

She shouldn’t have expected so much from Arthur. “I’m talking about helping move the table, Majesty. Get your head out of the gutter.”,

Susan huffed, before putting her phone away. She might as well get some work done.

**Morning After starter:** _“I love your bedhead.”_

Susan glared at Arthur, but refused to answer.

“Seriously, Majesty. You’re always so proper and neat.” He put a cigarette between his lips. “I like seeing you like this.”

Susan took the cigarette and threw it away. “You tell anyone about this, Pendragon, I’ll kill you.”

He leaned back against his pillows, not a care in the world. “Again with the dirty talking, Pevensie?”


	3. Susan x Arthur - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“You need sleep.”**

Susan shook her head. “I have to finish this. I can sleep later.”

Arthur sighed. “Now why would you say that, Susan? Why would you give me such a perfect excuse?”

She looked at him confused. “Excuse?”

Arthur didn’t even bother answering the question; he pulled her chair -ignoring her first protest -then picked her up -ignoring her cry of outrage -and threw her over his shoulder -ignoring the punches on his back.

“An excuse to get my hands on you, Majesty.” He told her cheerily as he started carrying her to her room. “Honestly.”

“I will kill you for this, Arthur!”

“In the morning after you rest. I’ll even stand still and help.” He offered lightly.

“Put me down!” She protested.

“In a second. Also, stop moving or I might accidentally drop you and we don’t want that.”

“I hate you!” She grumbled.

Arthur chuckled. “Love you too, Majesty.”

It was a shame she didn’t know that he wasn’t joking when he said that.


	4. Susan x Arthur - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter T was the one chosen.

##  T for Touch

“I don’t want to explain myself to your brothers if you fall and break your pretty neck, your Majesty.”

Susan ignored him as she normally did and stretched her arm further, standing on her tiptoes.

“I don’t fancy becoming a widower before my wedding.” Arthur pressed.

“You are too dramatic.” Susan observed, fingertips touching the book’s spine. She was so close, she didn’t need any help.

The stool she was on wobbled, but Susan didn’t even have time to grab something, because Arthur’s hands were already on her waist, and she was being lowered to the ground.

He’d never touched her before. Susan was pretty sure that, besides a single kiss to the back of her hand back when they’d first met, he’d never touched her before. Sure, he’d offered her his arm to hold a few times, but that hardly counted.

This was something completely different, the sureness of his hands around her waist, how close he was -her shoulder was brushing his chest -the fact that she was finally noticing he had specks of gold in his eyes.

“I might be dramatic.” He conceded, his hands lingering around her waist. “But I like you in one piece.”

  
“So you like me now?” She tried to tease, but it came out just a little too breathless.

Arthur gently tapped the tip of her nose. “To the very last freckle.”


	5. Susan x Arthur - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“I’ve had enough.”**

“Arthur, no!” Susan protested. “You’ve got it wrong.”

“So you weren’t thinking about calling off the wedding?” He demanded.

And Susan couldn’t lie, because she had been thinking about this. “Not in the way you seem to think I was.”

“So you haven’t been corresponding with some lordling from Narnia, who’s trying to convince you you can do better than…” He scoffed. “What did he say again? ‘A little king who was brought up in a brothel and it shows’? I think it was something along those lines.”

“I never agreed to those words, and you know it!” Susan protested. “I stopped talking to Rabadash once he said that. I couldn’t let him disrespect you like that!”

“But he’s been sending you love letters for months!” Arthur exploded. “And it got you thinking about cancelling our wedding. And this wasn’t disrespectful to you?”

“I…” Susan took a step back. “I knew his intentions towards me, but I’ve never encouraged them.”

“I’m sure answering his letters was all the encouragement he needed.” Arthur sneered.

“Arthur, you don’t understand.” She tried again.

“I do, actually. You never wanted this. I should’ve just accepted it from the start. But don’t worry, your problem is solved.”

“Arthur, don’t…”

“I’m calling off the wedding myself.”


	6. *Susan x Arthur - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“Mine. Only mine.”**

Susan wanted to disagree with him -on principle -but that devil of a man was kissing her neck, and he had his fingers inside her, making her claw his back and the sheets in search of anything to hold on to.

“Arthur…” She mewled.

“Yes, My Queen?” He kissed the corner of her mouth, his fingers still taking everything she had to give. “What do you want?”

“I don’t…” She gasped, her body on fire.

Arthur had barely given her time to take off the beautiful shift she had made especially for their wedding night. As soon as the door closed behind him, he was all over her; kissing her, demanding more and more.

And Susan had thought this would be the scary part; she thought she’d feel embarrassed, lost, a bit vulnerable… But never like this.

She couldn’t get enough of him, even as he kissed her and pushed her body towards something she didn’t even know how to reach.

“You do.” He insisted, his fingers slowing down inside her, more a lazy pump now. His thumb circled her nub. “Your body knows what it wants, what it needs…” He murmured against her ear. “And so do you.”

“I need more.” She asked breathless.

“Like before?”

She shook her head, even as she blushed. “More.”

Arthur grinned at her. “As My Queen desires.”

And before she could ask him where he was going, he went down her body and wrapped his lips around her nub. Susan was sure she was Heaven when he sucked it.


	7. Susan x Arthur - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts from [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list.

**_53 - Against the wall kiss_ **

“Arthur!” Susan ran to him. “Are you alright? Percival told me your group was attacked.”

Arthur made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “I’m fine, your Majesty.”

Susan ignored the jab. “Then what is this?” She pulled his coat, to show a blood stain on his tunic.

“Not mine.” He pulled his coat closed again.

“Arthur!” Susan protested, still following him.

Arthur turned abruptly and advanced on Susan until her back hit the wall. “What, Majesty?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t use that tone on me when I’m worried about you.”

Arthur planted his hands on the wall, caging Susan in. “You’re worried about me, Your Majesty?”

“I just said I am.” She pointed out, her hands on his chest, but not pushing him back.

“Why?” He wanted to know.

“I rather not be a widow before I marry.” She threw at him.

Arthur grinned. “I’m kissing you now.” He decided.

Susan opened her mouth to contest this, but he got there first. She closed her fingers on his tunic as he pressed her more firmly against the wall.


	8. Susan x Guy - Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is very angsty with a sad ending.  
> You've been warned.

“You have me at your mercy, Your Majesty. What will you do to me?”

Susan glared at him. “I don’t know why you think I enjoy this, Guy. It’s your fault.”

Guy snorted. “It’s easy to say that to a man tied to a chair.”

“You’re there because I can’t trust you.” Susan snapped at him. “Peter can’t trust you. Lucy can’t trust you, and certainly not Edmund, who once called you friend.” Her face was red, fury taking over her. “So don’t play the wronged one, when we all loved you and you threw us away for greed!”

“I DID IT FOR YOU!” He bellowed. “I did everything I did, because I loved a Queen, and I knew it was hopeless. That I was merely a grunt and your brother would never allow it.”

“Don’t put this on me, Guy!” Susan barked. “You had our trust, and we’d have done anything for you. I would have done anything.”

“But not marry me.” He pointed out dryly.

“You think that’s why?” She took a step back, as if she had been slapped. “You believe I didn’t marry you for a lack of title? Well, it shows how little you know after all.”

She turned her back. “Enjoy your new accommodations.” And she left him alone.


	9. Susan x Guy - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Try and stop me.”_

Honestly, sometimes Susan wondered why she bothered. She loved her job as a nurse, but then a guy like this one would show up, and try to tell her how to do her job.

“Don’t make me stick a needle into you.” She threatened, hands on her hips.

Guy Gisborne looked her from head to toe, and -even wearing the extremely unsexy uniform -she felt his gaze burning her.

“Are you trying to keep me in bed, Nurse Pevensie?” He drawled.

Susan arched a brow and poked his rib, making him fold. “I’m trying to keep you alive. Idiot.”

**Morning After starter:** _“Oh no…what did we do?”_

Guy snorted. “I’m pretty sure you know exactly what we did.”

Susan glared at him. “I can’t believe I did it.”

“Don’t start, princess.” He stretched and yawned. “You had one glass of champagne and you slept with me because you wanted to. Don’t try and pretend like I took advantage of you.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Guy.” She threw back, offended by the suggestion.

His face softened. “I know you wouldn’t, princess.”


	10. Susan x Guy - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Dance with me! Come on, it’ll be fun!”**

Guy snorted. “I don’t dance, Your Majesty.”

Susan arched an eyebrow at him. “It is a good thing then that, as your Queen, I can command you to dance with me.”

He looked at her, an amused tilt to his lips. He made a show of straightening his posture, since he’d been casually leaning against the wall. His bow was too much, but not mocking. “I only live to serve my Queen.” He said smoothly.

“I’m happy you know that.” Susan grinned at him.

Guy took her to where the other couples were dancing.

“I don’t like the fact that you’re leaving us.” She said once they started dancing.

“It’s temporary.” He indicated. “I will be back before you can miss me too much.”

“I don’t like the sheriff of Nottingham over much.” She admitted.

“I’m glad you don’t, since I am the one you’re supposed to like.”

Susan laughed. “Yes, you are.”


	11. Susan x Guy - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter T was the one chosen.

##  T for Touch

“Oh my…” Susan cut herself before she cursed.

“What is it?” Guy, who’d been accompanying her on this stroll asked, his eyes already taking their surroundings.

“The strap of my slipper broke.” She grumbled.

Guy looked down, an amused grin on his lips. “That sounds like the kingdom is in danger for me, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, be quiet, Guy.” She chuckled.

Guy grabbed a young boy who was passing by his tunic and gave him firm instructions to find the nearest placing selling shoes and get new ones for the Queen.

“This is hardly necessary.” Susan pointed out.

“Unless you want to go back barefoot, or on my shoulder… I think it is necessary.”

Susan knew when she was defeated, so they waited for the boy to come back. He brought a simple pair of leather slippers for Susan and Guy gave him a coin for his troubles.

“Thank you.” Susan said, hand stretched in his direction, waiting for him to give her the shoe. Guy just ignored it and kneeled in front of her. “Your foot, Majesty.”

“Don’t you dare.” She warned.

Guy grinned up at her. “Do you want to cause a scene in public?”

Susan rolled her eyes, but eventually offered him her left foot. She had to put her hand on his shoulder to keep balanced, but Guy settled on his task. He removed the damaged shoe and put on the new one.

Susan expected him to let go, so he could put the other shoe on her other foot, but he didn’t. His right hand was wrapped around her ankle and she suddenly could feel him caressing the spot, his thumb rubbing circles on her. Even though she wore stockings, it still felt like it was burning.

“Guy…” She called, her voice coming low, intimate.

He blinked slowly, his eyes going to her, his position unchanged. “Yes, My Queen?”

“You need to let go.”

His smirk came back. “If you say so.”


	12. Susan x Guy - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“I don’t even know who you are anymore!”**

Guy sighed. “I’m the same I’ve always been.”

“I can’t believe that.” Susan protested from the other side of the bars. “If that is the case, perhaps I am not half as intelligent as I always thought I was.”

“Are you suddenly feeling bad for all the sweet words you whispered to me?” Guy snickered.

Her eyes pierced his soul, but Guy did the best to hide his reaction to her next words. “I never said anything to you. I’ve said words of love to a man I loved and I thought I knew. It’s clearly not you.”

He snorted. “If it makes you feel better, your majesty.”

“It doesn’t.” She told him bitterly. “But neither will watching you die tomorrow.”

“Ah, so you did come for the great event.”

“There’ll be no execution. At least not tomorrow.” She informed him.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m taking you back to Narnia.” She told him coldly. “To look in the eyes of your Kings and Queens and explain all the ways in which you’ve failed them. Your punishment will be decided then.”

“I can barely wait.”


	13. *Susan x Guy - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“Bite me.”**

**“Where?”**

Susan arched a brow at him. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Guy prowled towards her. “I think it was.” He drawled as he came closer. “And I live only to serve you.”

“Guy…” She took a step back.

“You were so brave a second ago.” He came up to her and Susan had nowhere to go. “Where should I bite you?”

Her heart was beating insanely inside her chest. “I think…”

He put a hand on the wall, caging her. “Don’t think.” He told her. “Just tell me.” His lips brushed her ear. “Here?” He bit down gently.

“Guy…” Susan called softly.

“Maybe here?” He continued, biting her jaw.

She gasped, fingers flexing, but not holding onto anything. “What about here?” He bit her neck, this time harder and her hands flew to him; one to his shoulder, the other to his head, holding him to her.

Guy made sure to leave a mark there, then lavished his tongue over the spot. “Beautiful, but no just right, I think.”

Susan was dazed by the sensation of his mouth on her. She couldn’t find the words to say anything, mostly because she didn’t know what she’d say.

“Let’s try another spot.” He continued with the same unhurried pace. He brushed the tip of his nose down her clavicle, until he found the curve of her breast. “Perhaps this place is better.”

He just brushed his teeth over the place, but Susan’s hand tightened the hold they had on him. “I think we are getting warmer.”

He pulled bodice of her dress and Susan heard a ripping sound, but didn’t stop him. She felt the leather of his glove when he closed his hand around her breast. “Guy…” She called again, as his thumb caressed her nipple and her whole skin quivered.

This time Guy didn’t reply or comment, he was too busy drawing her nipple into his mouth. Susan’s whole body shook as he sucked on it, used his tongue on the nub, and only bit down on it, making her back arch from the wall.

He raised his head. “I think we need a better venue for further exploration.” And she happily let him carry her to the bed.


	14. Susan x Guy - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts from [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list.

** 31 - Kiss at dusk **

“Let me guess…” Guy drawled from his place behind the bars. “You came to a decision.”

Susan didn’t reply as the guard opened the door for her. She went in and he locked it back, leaving her alone with Guy.

He arched an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t you afraid of me, your Majesty?”

She still didn’t say anything as she came closer. The sky outside might be beautiful in its infinitude of colors, but nothing was more beautiful than Queen Susan. Even in the low light, she seemed to shine like a precious gem.

“Susan?”

She came up to him and cupped his face, dropping a kiss to his lips before he could question her further.

“I loved you like I never thought I’d love someone.” She told him, her face still close to his. “I know that I’ll keep loving a part of you. Not who you became, but who you used to be.”

Guy took a step back. “Am I to die, My Queen?”

Susan sighed. “Yes. In an hour.” She looked him dead in the eye. “Good bye, Guy.”

He gave her one last smirk. “Good bye, Susan.”


	15. Susan x Jon - Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These snippets are not related to my other Jon x Susan, "The Spring that Thaws Winter".

“How are settling in, Lord Snow?”

Jon turned to the beautiful Queen and bowed to her. “Very well, My Queen. But please, I am no lord.”

Susan gave him a kind smile. “You are better behaved than many lords I know.”

Jon chuckled. “I am thankful for all your generosity, Your Majesty.”

“It is no problem.” She waved away his concern. “I am quite aware of how it feels to suddenly wake up in a strange place.”

Jon turned to her, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, Your Majesty?”

Susan shook her head, giving him another kind smile. “Nothing, Lord Snow. I hope you can find peace here in Narnia. I know it is a great shock, but if you are here, it was your Fate.”

Jon cleared his throat. “I am not a good man, my Queen.”

“Why do you say that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I was stabbed by the men under my command, because I failed them as Lord Commander.” Jon confessed. “I fought too many battles, took too many lives…”

“Do you enjoy it?” Susan asked him. “You enjoy taking lives?”

“No. I would never…”

Susan put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve all fought our fair share of battles, Jon, and we all carry the weight of the lives we took. Time will show us who you are, but I have a good feeling about you.”

She was beautiful. Like a poem, a song, like he’d never seen anyone before. There was something about her that made Jon want to bend his knee and swear devotion.

Maybe Narnia wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


	16. Susan x Jon - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“You have really pretty lips.”_

Jon chuckled awkwardly. “Thanks… I guess.”

Susan felt herself blushing. “I’m sorry. I promise this wasn’t a pickup line.”

Jon grinned at her. “I figured you could do better than that for a pickup line.”

Susan gasped. “Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” She was laughing.

“Nothing. But at least now I know you’ve been looking at my lips.”

Her blush just got ten times worse.

**Morning After starter:** “You should play with my hair some more…”

Jon’s hand froze. “I… Sorry. I thought…”

“I was sleeping?” Susan offered, turning to look at him. “Good morning.”

Jon had that dear grin she loved so much. “Good morning, Susan. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do now.” He admitted.

“Breakfast?” She suggested lightly.

“That would be nice.” He agreed, but he looked so damn unsure that it made her heart hurt.

“Jon.” She touched his face. “Are you ok?”

He put his hand over hers. “Aye. Never been better.”


	17. Susan x Jon - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Your hair’s so soft…”**

Jon chuckled in face of the unexpected compliment. “I… Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Susan seemed embarrassed by her own comment. “I am sorry. I have no idea where it came from.”

“I think it came from my hair.” Jon teased, a grin on his lips.

“Oh, do be quiet.” He could see the blush on her cheeks and he doubted it was because of the cold.

“Would you like to touch it?” He offered.

Susan turned to him, her eyes rounded. “Your hair?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Susan bit her lower lip. “It sounds like a tricky question.”

Jon laughed. “I promised it isn’t.”


	18. Susan x Jon - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter T was the one chosen.

##  T for Touch

“It is so cold.”

“I feel a little chill.”

Susan gave Jon a mock angry look, and pulled her coat tighter around her body. “I forget that you came from a frozen kingdom.”

“Not frozen.” Jon protested lightly. “But very cold. Winters can last a lifetime there.”

“Sounds… Cold.” Susan murmured.

“There’s a sense of peace.” Jon said, his eyes looking at the distance. “I know it may sound strange, but it is how I feel. It is home.”

“I’m sorry you lost your home, Jon.” Susan told him softly. “We are lucky to have you here now, but I understand your loss.”

Jon gave her one of his small smiles. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Susan.” She reminded him gently.

“Susan.” He agreed, then chuckled.

“What?” She asked confused.

“You have snowflakes on your lashes.” He told her.

She knew she did, probably why she felt so cold. They melted because of the heat of her skin, and made her feel even colder.

She was about to tell Jon they should go in, and leave the cold balcony. However, Jon stopped her by raising his hands. He wasn’t wearing gloves -only he knew why -so it was his thumb that touched her skin, right on her cheekbones to dry it.

It was the most tender touch, barely there, but her heart didn’t feel it that simply. Her heart skipped a bit and Susan knew she was in trouble.


	19. Susan x Jon - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“Please, don’t do this.”**

Jon had to hold in the urge to turn to her and comfort her. He needed to leave, and he knew that if he looked into Susan’s eyes, he’d never be able to do that.

“It’s for the best, Your Majesty.” He answered simply, putting the few things that actually belonged to him in a bag.

“Why are you doing this?” She demanded, and he could hear the sadness in her voice. “Was it something I’ve done? Was someone unkind to you?”

“It is just time for me to leave, Your Majesty.” He told her simply, when it was anything but that.

However, Jon couldn’t ignore the facts anymore; he was still a lowly bastard in this country, as much as he’d been in Westeros. Susan was a Queen, and a glorious one at that. He shouldn’t look at her, much less…

“Jon.” She grabbed his arm. “Why are you leaving?”

He took a deep breath, because he needed to be strong. Peter hadn’t been unkind when he exposed the situation to Jon; he’d understood it, truly. People were starting to talk, and he needed to protect Susan’s reputation.

“I don’t want to live here out of charity anymore.” He said, finally looking at her. “I can do better on my own, out there.”

“But…” She looked so confused, so uncertain. “You don’t need to leave us.”

How could he explain it to her? How could he say this was for her?

“Yes, I do.”


	20. *Susan x Jon - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“I want to watch you fall apart.”**

“Jon…” She murmured, her whole being alight with sensation. “I don’t know what to do.” She admitted.

In theory she knew a lot of things; she knew it was cold and raining outside, but she couldn’t register any of those things. She supposedly knew what men and women did together, but it hadn’t prepared her for when Jon had kissed her between her legs, used his tongue on her until she was calling his name like a prayer.

It hadn’t prepared for his body blanketing hers as they laid together, naked. Nothing had prepared her for Jon.

“I’m right here.” He kissed her lips. “I’m not going anywhere. Never again.”

She caressed his face. “Then make me fall apart.”

Jon took his cock in hand and guided himself into her. Susan gasped at the stretch, at the sensation, at him.

Jon was ridiculously gentle, giving her time every time he pushed deeper into her. Susan adored him even more for it.

When they were finally completely joined, Jon put his forehead against Susan’s, and she closed her legs tightly around his waist. “Move, please.” She asked.

And it was exactly what he did.


	21. Susan x Jon - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts from [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list.

**_ 72 - When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead _ **

Jon was frowning. This was nothing new, since he constantly frowned. Susan had learned to be charmed by it, for some reason.

He constantly looked like he was in some deep personal battle, but time had showed that -more often than not - he was just trying to remember something.

Jon’s frown wasn’t there because he was moody or unhappy; it was a natural occurrence.

Besides, it gave her a great excuse.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to said frown.

It was like magic: the frown melted away, and now he looked surprised.

“What was that for?” He asked bemused.

“Just showing my appreciation.” She teased slightly, making him laugh.

Yes, she loved that frown.


	22. Susan x Legolas - Opening

“Your Majesty, the Council is waiting for you.”

Susan turned to Legolas, an eyebrow arched. “Are you their errand boy now?”

“No.” Legolas answered easily. “I just wished to hasten the process.”

Susan chose not to answer to this. Honestly, she had no idea what went through this elf’s head. And she couldn’t care less. She was here on a mission -though she couldn’t fully grasp the situation -and she had no time for nosy elves.

“I am so sorry for keeping you waiting them.” Susan told him, politeness and sarcasm dripping from her words in equal measures.

He didn’t answer, but she could see the corner of his mouth curling up.

She started making her way back to where the Council of Elrond was gathering. They’d been surprised by her appearance and were unsure if they should let her join the conversation. She’d left so they could talk about it, and now they had reached an agreement, or so she hoped.

The elf walked beside her, his steps sure and his posture graceful. Susan had never seen another with such natural grace. Most people had to learn their whole lives to act in a way, to make it convincing and seemingly effortless. She could see that, for him, it wasn’t a task. He was just walking, just being, and he seemed like a dancer doing so.

It was extremely annoying.

“How does Rivendell hold up against your land, Your Majesty?” He suddenly asked.

“People are more polite. That’s for sure.” She grumbled.

He hummed. “That is an unfortunate.”

Susan decided not to comment. Hopefully she’d be rid of him soon enough.


	23. Susan x Legolas - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“So…how do I look?”_

Legolas took his eyes from his tablet to look at her. “The uniform fits you very well.”

Susan gave him a tremulous smile.

Legolas frowned. “Are you nervous?”

“Shouldn’t I be?” She threw back.

He got up and got closer to her. “No. You are a Queen, Susan Pevensie. People should be nervous about meeting you, not the other way around.”

She gave him a look, but the corner of her lip was tipping up. “Aren’t you a charmer?”

**Morning After starter:** _“Hey, sorry! I’m gonna go. Right now.”_

“Susan, stop.”

She froze, shoes on her hands, as if his words had power over her.

“Why are you running?” Legolas asked coming closer.

“I’m not running.” She protested.

He gave her a flat look, then let his gaze fall to her shoes that she now was clutching against her like a shield.

“I just…” She sighed. “This is complicated.” She finished lamely.

“It doesn’t have to be.” He told her seriously. “Stick around, let me get you some coffee.”


	24. Susan x Legolas - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Hold my hand tight. I’ll protect you.”**

Susan gave him a look, then held on tighter to her bow. “I’ll take that into consideration, master elf.” She told him dryly.

Legolas grinned. “Do you want to make a bet?”

She eyed the orcs getting closer, considered the possible exits they had. This was going to get ugly. “Whoever survives doesn’t die?” She offered sarcastically.

“Let’s see who takes down more orcs.” He offered back.

She let an arrow fly. “Accepted.”


	25. Susan x Legolas - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter T was the one chosen.

##  T for Touch

“So… What’s the story with the elf?”

Susan paused, wine cup halfway to her mouth. “I beg your pardon?”

Éomer snorted. “Come on, Majesty… There is something there.”

“There’s nothing there.” Susan insisted. “Legolas is merely a fellow in this journey.”

Éomer squinted at her. “I’m not sure if you actually believe this absurd you’ve just said, or you’re just trying to convince me. You’re very difficult to read.”

Susan glared at him. “There’s nothing there.” She insisted.

“If you say so.” Éomer agreed with a grin. “But I can prove you wrong.”

Susan sighed. “If it will make this conversation stop, I’m all ears.”

“Ask him to dance.” Éomer suggested.

“Why?”

“He hasn’t danced with anyone. Ask him yourself.”

“He might dance with me just because he knows me, but doesn’t know anyone else.” She pointed out.

“Or he’ll dance with you for the chance of being close to you.”

Susan glared at Éomer, but got up from her place and walked to Legolas. “Master Elf.”

“My Lady.”

“Do you want to dance?” She asked directly.

“With you?” He appeared surprised by the offer.

“Obviously.”

Legolas got up fast. Of course, he was still gracious, because he always was, but the way he moved it looked like he’d spotted an orc army approaching. “It’d be my honor, Susan.”

She offered him her hand, so he’d take her to where the other couples were dancing, but Legolas didn’t immediately move. Once he caught her hand, he gently brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

Susan was suddenly aware that this was the first time they’d actually touched that wasn’t battle related -like offering a hand for the other to get up. She’d never believed in silly romances -she was too practical for that -but now… Now she might be feeling sparks. And this was a scary thought.


	26. Susan x Legolas - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“What happened back there?”**

Legolas sighed. “You know this is hopeless.”

“So should we just lay down our weapons and hope the orcs kill us quickly?” She demanded. “What is wrong with you? These people are already scared enough as it is. They don’t need to see you and Aragorn having an argument!”

“Aren’t you scared?” He threw at her.

“I’m terrified.” She yelled back. “I don’t think we’ll see the light of the day after this battle, but I will give my everything anyway.” She took a deep breath. “I thought I could trust you to do the same.”

“This is not a question of faith anymore, Susan.”

“Then what the hell are you even doing here?”


	27. *Susan x Legolas - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

** “Behave.” **

Legolas gently held the hand pressing against his chest. “Not tonight.” He said, dropping a kiss to the back of her hand.

Susan was fascinated. “Why not?”

“Because tomorrow it’s likely that we die.” He told her honestly. “And this might be the last time I see you. If you want me gone, I’ll go.”

“And if I don’t want you to go?” She asked.

“Then you can tell me what you want.” He kissed her wrist. “I’ll give you whatever you want tonight.”

Susan pushed on her tiptoes and dropped a single kiss to his lips. “Give me a taste of forever.”

Legolas wasted no time picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Tomorrow they might die; they were marching towards certain defeat, but it was what they had to do. They needed this one last chance.

But tonight, she was going to be selfish for the first time in a long while.

Legolas laid her down on the bed and followed after her, his body covering hers. “You’re so beautiful.” He told her.

“An elf is calling me beautiful?” Susan teased gently.

“Yes. Don’t argue with me on this. I’m older and much wiser.”

Susan chuckled. “Show me how much wiser.”

Legolas grinned down at her, then kissed her smart mouth. Susan would’ve been happy to spend the rest of her night there, with her arms around his neck and his mouth taking hers, but a restlessness started taking over her.

Her body seemed to have a life of its own, but at least Legolas seemed to understand it. His hands started caressing her skin, pulling her clothes here and there so he could kiss new places on her.

She was breathless and a mess by the time he started moving away from her. “Legolas?” She called confused.

“I’m here.” He called back. He sat on his heels, between Susan’s spread legs, and pulled off his shirt. “I’m just going to show you my wisdom.”

Susan looked intrigued by that, and even more when his hands caressed her thighs until they found her smallclothes. Susan helped him get them off her body, then watched as he lowered his head, dropping a kiss to her knee, then another one a bit higher up.

“Where are you going?” She asked, even as she bit her lips to contain a sigh.

“To show you a glimpse forever.”

His head went under her skirt before she protested. “Legolas!” Her legs tried to close by reflex, but his shoulders stopped them.

He was… Kissing her in a place she’d never thought she could be kissed. She could feel his tongue tracing her entrance, his nose bumping gently her nub, his fingers entering her body.

Her back arched from the bed and she was forced to admit. He was wiser indeed, and she did see forever for a second.


	28. Susan x Legolas - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts from [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list.

**_ 11 - “I almost lost you” kiss _ **

“Aragorn!” Susan called.

The ranger looked in the direction of her voice and smiled relieved upon seeing her well. Legolas came out from behind him and froze for a second when he saw her standing.

The elf walked towards her with firm steps, and Susan had a sudden urge to run, because his face was serious as she’d never seen it before.

“I am…” She started saying, only to be interrupted when he grabbed her by the waist.

His left hand sunk into Susan’s hair, pulling her face closer to his. It wasn’t the first time he kissed her, but this was different from all the teasing and flirtation of the other times. This was a kiss with intention, this was the kiss of someone who almost lost someone they loved.

This was a kiss that hid nothing.


	29. Susan x Robb - Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have multiple Robb x Susan snippets and they aren't all necessarily related to this.

“Lady Susan.”

“Queen Susan, My Lord.”

Robb arched a brow. “King Robb.” He corrected back.

“Seems we are off to a great start.” She told him with a polite smile. “Your Grace.”

Robb took a deep breath. His mother moved on her chair, but didn’t open her mouth. “It is an honor to receive you, Queen Susan.” He looked at her brother. “And you, King Edmund.”

Edmund nodded in the other King’s direction. “King Robb. Thank you for receiving us.”

“I hope your journey from Narnia was uneventful.” Lady Catelyn offered.

“It was, Lady Stark.” Susan offered the older woman a warmer smile. “It is the first time we travel to Westeros. It is a shame it can’t be under more fortunate circumstances.”

“Isn’t discussing an alliance a fortunate circumstance?” Robb inquired.

“In the middle of a war?” She threw back.

Edmund cleared his throat. “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of time to discuss a possible alliance.” He said diplomatically. “I believe we should take some time to rest. If that is agreeable, Your Grace.”

Robb had been staring at Susan, as she stared right back, but he turned back to Edmund. “Yes, of course.” He stood up. “We can talk more during the feast.”

“That seems lovely.” Susan offered. “We will see you later, Your Grace.” She nodded at him.

Theon snorted as the King and Queen of Narnia walked away. “Good luck with that one, mate.”


	30. Susan x Robb - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Is there any way I could repay you?”_

Susan arched a brow at him and Robb chuckled. “This came out wrong.”

“Just a bit.” She teased. “You don’t have to repay me, Robb. It’s a pleasure to help.”

“Because you’re Sansa’s friend.” He guessed.

“I thought I was yours as well.” She pressed kindly.

Robb cleared his throat, clearly a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, that too.”

“Robb…”

“I’m sorry, Susan. But you know how I feel.” He told her honestly. “Sometimes I get a bit tired of pretending, but it’s not your fault.”

**Morning After starter:** _“Wow, you look even better in the daylight.”_

Susan laughed and tried to hide her face behind a pillow, but Robb wouldn’t let her. “I’m serious.”

She gave him a fond look. “I can’t believe we did this.”

He pushed a stray lock of her off her face. “You regret it?”

“No. I just never thought…” She sighed. “I was an idiot.”

“You weren’t. You’re the smartest woman I know.” Robb told her. “You needed time.”

“Thank you for giving it to me.

Robb dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’d launch a thousand ships for a chance to have your heart, Lady Pevensie.”

She giggled, even as she felt a blush covering her face.


	31. Susan x Robb - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”**

“I know you will.” Susan put her cup down gently. “This is hardly the problem.”

Robb sighed. “Then what is the problem, your Majesty?”

“You are in the middle of a war. Do you really think it is the best time for a wedding feast?” She pointed out. “We don’t need that much.”

“I don’t want our enemies to think we are hiding from them.

Susan didn’t roll her eyes, but it was a close thing. “If you think it’s necessary, do whatever you wish.”

Robb was a bit frustrated now. “It is your wedding too.”

She arched a brow. “How kind of you to remember that.”


	32. Susan x Robb - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter T was the one chosen.

##  T for Touch

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Robb sighed. “I am quite aware you think I’m an idiot, Your Majesty, but I’m quite capable of taking care of this myself.”

Susan rolled her eyes and completely ignored him. She came closer and took the cloth from his hand. “You need two hands for this.”

Robb huffed, but obviously gave up on this discussion. He sat down heavily and let her have her way. Two men had argued earlier, and it led to a brawl. When Robb interfered, one of the men had already pulled a knife, and the young King was the one who actually got hurt.

Susan started cleaning the wound. “I don’t think you’re an idiot.” She murmured after a too long silence.

“You could have fooled me.” He huffed.

Susan snickered. “I wouldn’t marry a man I think it’s an idiot. The conversation would be unbearably dull after a while.” She saw Robb pressing his lips together, trying not to smile. “I know that I can be high-handed at times, but it’s not because I think you are an idiot.”

Robb glance at her. “No?”

“No.” She confirmed. “It’s just because I know I am smarter.”

This time he smiled for real, and Susan felt a sense of accomplishment. “This isn’t what we planned for ourselves.” She continued as she took care of his wound -it was nothing too terrible, merely a flesh wound. “But I believe we can do great things together, and I want the chance to prove it.”

Robb suddenly grabbed her right hand, making her pause. They’d been extremely polite and distant since they’d met. There hadn’t been any private conversations, dances or strolls. Robb and Susan had only talked when they were with the rest of their families and advisors, discussing things related to the war.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He murmured.

“It’s Susan.” She told him gently, turning her hand so she could hold his back.

“Susan.” Robb smiled at her. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She laughed, surprised by the small jab. “I can say the same, Your Grace.”

“Robb.”

She nodded. “Robb.”


	33. Susan x Robb - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“You could have warned me!”**

“What about?” Robb demanded.

“That you loved someone else.” Susan threw at him.

Robb frozen. “I don’t… Who told you that?”

“Does it matter?” She scoffed. “This whole time, there was someone else in your mind. You gave your heart to another person.”

“I did not.” Robb protested. “There was a spark, but that was before you came.”

“How can I believe you?” Susan demanded.

“Because I’m telling you.” Robb insisted. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Susan.”

“But did you ever intend to tell me you asked her to stay?” She wanted to know.

“What?” Robb’s voice failed him.

“She told you she was going to leave, because she couldn’t see you marrying another.” Susan told him unnecessarily. “And you told her not to go.”

“It is not like that, Susan.” Robb tried again. “I did tell her to stay, but only because it’s safer here, and we need her medical abilities.”

“Don’t waste your time with excuses, Your Grace.” Susan told him politely, pulling her mask of courtesies firmly over her face. “You are a free man, you can do whatever you want.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robb asked, panic rising in his throat.

“Narnia will still help in the war, but there won’t be a wedding anymore.”


	34. *Susan x Robb - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

** “I dare you.” **

Robb arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to play this game, Your Majesty?”

Susan arched an eyebrow right back at him, knowing he was trying to make her angry again. She thought those days were behind them; however here they were, two days after a wedding and no consummation.

“Game?” She snorted incredulously. “If this is how you see all of this…”

“Me?” Robb demanded incensed. He threw his coat on the floor, then pulled his tunic up. “You dared me, Majesty?” His tunic was also thrown away. “Dare accepted.”

“Robb?”

He marched in her direction, his intent clear. Susan had nowhere to go, she just pressed herself against the tub, but Robb just grabbed her anyway.

He pulled her up and out of the tub, water sloshing all over the place. Susan screamed, startled by his attitude.

“Don’t move so much, or I’ll drop you!” He warned her, trying to get a better hold of her. It wasn’t easy, since Susan was wet and there was also some rose oil in the water. She was probably slippery.

“What came over you?” She demanded.

Robb threw her in bed and crawled over her. “You are my wife.” He told her firmly. “And I’ve been stupid and blinded by other things. I’ve been rude, unhelpful and prideful to the point of my mother calling my attention as if I was a boy. You’ve challenged me, pushed me, drove me mad… But you are my wife.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve made many mistakes, Susan. Marrying you wasn’t one of them; keeping my distance was. But I’m done with that.”

Susan laid there, frozen against the pillows; her body cold from being wet, the sheets on the bet getting soaked, but she only had eyes for the man over her.

“Can I stay, or should I go?” He finally asked, his eyes fixed on hers.

Susan pushed his shoulder, and Robb lost his balance, falling on his back. He thought she’d leave the bed, maybe hit him before doing so, but she straddled him. “You stay. Not only for this night, but for all of them.”

“Agreed.” He nodded, his eyes shining as he looked up at her naked body.

She pulled her hair loose. “I’m glad we agree on this.” She sunk her fingers into his hair and pulled him up to kiss her.

Robb kissed her hard, his hands sliding across the expanse of her wet skin, grabbing at her hips and ass.

Susan considered this a good beginning.


	35. Susan x Robb - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts from [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list.

**_ 68 - A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me” _ **

“Susan.” Robb grabbed her hand, before she could leave.

“Yes?” She asked, her eyes on the ground.

Robb pulled her closer, then used his fingers to tilt her head back. “Don’t go.”

“I think…” She was distracted, by his thumb brushing against her lower lip. “We…”

“Don’t go.” Robb insisted. “Stay here.”

Her eyes were locked on his. “Why?” She wanted to know, her voice low and soft.

“Because I want you to.” He replied back. He lowered his head, his eyes still on hers. “Kiss me.” He asked in a whisper.

Susan’s eyes closed without her permission, but it didn’t matter. He wanted her to stay, and she wanted to kiss him; so it was a fair trade.


	36. Susan x Robin - Opening

“You are an outlaw.” Susan pointed out, even though it wasn’t necessary. “I don’t know if I should help you.”

“I’m not doing this for the money.” He indicated.

“But I’m unconvinced you are not doing this for the glory.” She put her cup down.

Robin ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t come to you for help. You came to me.”

“I came to you because your people have been escaping to Narnia for refuge, not because I think you are right.” Susan explained.

Robin snorted. “So that is the problem, right? You don’t want my people soiling your lands.”

Susan arched an eyebrow in his direction. “As you do not know me, I will let that comment go. However, you are on thin ice now, Lord Loxley.”

Robin sighed. “I’m not a lord anymore.”

“I’m still a Queen.” She indicated. “And I’m here because your people need help. I have no problem letting them into Narnia, but that is not a solution. The solution is to return their homes to them. They have no choice, but if they did, do you think they’d be there?”

“No! They don’t wish to leave their homes and their lands, but they have to! To survive.” Robin snapped.

“So let’s give them their home back.” She decided simply, getting up.

“How?” He demanded.

“I’m meeting the sheriff tomorrow.” She explained, putting her cape.

“Why?”

“To start planning.” She looked at him. “Let’s save your people, Robin.”


	37. Susan x Robin - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Wanna bet?”_

Susan huffed. “No, I do not want to bet, Loxley.”

“Your loss.” Robin put his feet on the table. “I know I’m right.”

She pushed his feet off the table. “It’s cute you think so.”

Robin grinned at her. “You think I’m cute, Pevensie?”

She rolled her eyes. “If that’s how you want to understand what I just said… I don’t see the need to correct you.”

“You should just admit how much you enjoy spending time with me.”

“Sure. As much as I’d enjoy getting my teeth pulled.”

**Morning After starter:** _“You need to leave.”_

Robin yawned loudly, but didn’t even look at her. “It’s still early.”

Susan hit him twice with a pillow, just to get the message across. “I’m serious, Loxley.”

“I’m pretty sure last night it was ‘Robin’.” He commented, trying to escape from her wrath. “Enthusiastically, I might add. I loved the sound of my name li…” He rolled off the bed, falling in a graceful crouch, just to avoid being hit again.

Susan tried to come around, but he captured her by the waist before she could land another blow. “Wanna go back to bed?”

“No!” She protested.

“Are you sure?”

Just then Susan realized he was still mostly naked and they were plastered against each other. She had no idea how she kept finding herself in those situations with him.

Honestly.


	38. Susan x Robin - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Stay here tonight.”**

Susan continued dressing his wound. “Why?”

Robin cleared his throat. “It is safer.”

Susan chuckled. “Only because of that?”

“John isn’t the best company.” He grumbled after a bit.

Susan hummed her understanding and finished her task. Robin held her hand before she could move away.

“Just stay because of me.” He finally said. “I don’t want to be alone. I want you to be here.”


	39. Susan x Robin - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter T was the one chosen.

##  T for Touch

“Are you hurt?”

Susan shook her head.

“Are you serious right now?” Robin demanded. “Susan, look at me.”

She tried, but her head was spinning. “And you have the gall to say I’m difficult.” Robin groaned, clearly frustrated.

He cradled her face between his hand. “You fell from a good height, Susan. It is fine if you are hurt.”

“I can’t…” She closed her eyes. “There are two of you.” She finally admitted.

“Are they equally handsome?” Robin teased, feeling around her head to see if he could find any bumps.

“Who says you are handsome? Ouch.”

He’d found a clear bump on the back of her head. So she had hit her head, which was his biggest concern. She looked quite dizzy and apparently was seeing double, but she was speaking properly, and she hadn’t vomited.

“Everybody knows I’m handsome.” Robin teased. “Are your ears ringing?”

“No, but you are annoying me.” She grumbled, trying to push him away.

“I just want to be sure Narnia will get their lovely Queen back in one piece.” He told her, looking into her eyes. “It’d be a crime if they didn’t.”

Her eyes focused on him. “You think I’m lovely?” She asked.

He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. “I do.”

She tapped her index finger against his cheek. “As you should.”

Robin laughed. “As I should, Your Majesty.”


	40. Susan x Robin - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“It wasn’t your fault.”**

“Then why do I feel like it is?” Robin demanded.

“Because you are a good man, Robin.” Susan sighed. “They chose this fight, and -unfortunately -the sheriff has much more power.”

“So they are just casualties of our fight?” He growled angrily.

Susan took a calming breath. “You seem determined to blame yourself and misinterpret whatever I say tonight. I won’t let you drag me into your pity party. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“It’s easy for you to say.” He laughed bitterly. “This is just a distraction to you. At anytime you can abandon this whole fight and go back to your comfortable life. You don’t have a thing at stake here.”

Susan paused on her way out, then turned to him. “If that’s what you really think, tell me to go, and I will.”

“Go away.” Robin demanded.

Susan nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

This time, when she left, Robin didn’t stop her.


	41. *Susan x Robin - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

** “Please, don’t stop.” **

Robin should. He really should.

They could be found at any moment. Susan was still trying to keep the appearances with the sheriff, he was in full outlaw garb… And he was still fucking her in a dark corner.

He had no idea how that had happened. This wasn’t like him -or Susan, for that matter -but she’d been upset with him, telling him he was out of his mind for something or another.

He didn’t remember exactly why she’d been angry, just that she was. That made him angry, because he was doing his best in the situation.

He didn’t know how arguing had turned to kissing, and how kissing turned to fucking, but there it was. This thing between them had been complicated an hour ago, but now it seemed so simple. It was as if the armors and masks had fallen off, and they were bare to each other.

Not literally bare, because even Robin wasn’t that stupid. They had pushed clothes up and down, in whichever way was necessary for them to get at each other. Everything had seemed so fast until the moment he’d entered her; then it was as if time had stopped for an eternity.

Her legs around his waist were pulling him closer, her arms firmly around his neck, while one of his hands was holding her arse, the other grabbing the wall. Their kisses were messy, full of teeth, but honestly, this was the least of his concerns.

His problem was her mouth kissing him, her voice asking for more, her cunt gripping him. Tonight might be the night that Robin of Loxley died. But he’d go a happy man.


	42. Susan x Robin - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompts from [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list.

**_ 62 - Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up _ **

“Wake up, Majesty.”

Susan pressed her face against the pillows. Her refusal was muffled by them, but Robin understood it well enough.

“Come on.” He chuckled. “The system isn’t going to destroy itself.”

Susan rolled on her back, but kept her eyes firmly closed.

Robin dropped a short kiss to her lips. “Let me see those beautiful eyes.”

Susan hummed, but didn’t comply.

“Please?” Robin dropped a kiss to her neck.

“Robin…” She groaned. “Five more minutes.”

He laughed. “Fine. Five more minutes.” He sucked gently a spot on her neck. “But I’ll be doing this until you decide to wake up.” His right hand lazily run across her legs.

“Lucky me.” She murmured sleepily.


	43. Susan x Robin - Extra kiss (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised to my dear @kitkatwriting, prompt 50, “In secret kiss”.
> 
> It's an extra scene between them.

Susan was going to kill Robin as soon as she got her hands on him. What did he think he was…

She was pulled into a dark alcove and punched her attacker.

“Susan!” Robin whined.

“You deserved it!” She hissed at him, looking wildly around, in case someone was passing by. “What do you think you are doing here? Using your name, acting like a dog for the sheriff!”

“We thought it would be a good strategy.” Robin whispered back. “To make him see me as trustworthy.”

“And what do you think I have been doing this whole time?” She pushed his chest.

“Besides flirting with the sheriff? That man is old enough to be your father!” Robin accused.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She scoffed. “Should I flirt with someone closer to my age? Like you flirt with Marian?”

Robin grinned. “Are you jealous?”

“You wish.”

“I do, actually.” He teased.

“Robin…” Her tone was full of warning.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” He asked, hands falling to her waist.

“What are you doing?” She asked warily.

“Kissing you, love.” He dipped his head, but she put a finger to his lips.

“I thought John didn’t want you to be distracted by me.” She whispered, a grin on her lips.

Robin lowered her hand. “I’m quite focused, don’t worry.”

She was still giggling when he kissed her, pressing her against the wall, while a party happened not far from them. The sheriff didn’t know they knew each other, they shouldn’t be talking, they sure as hell shouldn’t be kissing.

However, Robin had learned that hardly anything mattered when Susan pressed her lips against his. When she kissed him like this, the world disappeared and he was happier for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @madamebaggio.
> 
> The tags for this work there are:  
> #susan pevensie crossovers  
> #Susan Pevensie x Arthur Pendragon  
> #susan pevensie x guy of gisborne  
> #jon snow x susan pevensie  
> #susan pevensie x legolas  
> #susan pevensie x robb stark  
> #robin hood x susan pevensie


End file.
